A toy building block robot generally comprises a main control box, servos, building blocks, and decoration components. After connecting the main control box and the servos through the building blocks, the decoration components are used to decorate the appearance of the toy building block robot, thereby providing the robots of various appearances. Wherein the main control box and the servos are the core components to implement the movement of the robot. The main control box controls the servos to operate, while the main control box is equivalent to the brain of the toy building block robot.
However, whether when assembling the components of the main control box itself, or when assembling the main control box with the servos, the building blocks, or the decoration components, screws or other similar components are often used to secure or engage different components, which increases the complexity of the assembly process. Due to the inconvenience in practice, the users' experience is not good, and the user's imagination to assemble various models is limited.